Team 13: Dreamers
by leeroc101
Summary: Romance finally blossoms between Naruto and Hinata. Too bad Hinata's too shy to tell him and Naruto's too oblivious to realize it. Maybe he'll come around with a little help from the new kid. Rated M to be very safe. Very Very safe.
1. Chapter 1: Meeting

A/N This is only my second fanfic so please no flames. I really consider this to be my first because I gave up on my last one after 5 chapter cuz I only had a few people who reviewed. THANK YOU PPL WHO DID. I wouldn't be writing this now if it weren't for you. So here goes: Team 13: Dreamers. (I hate the title. Plz help once you get to the plot) And unfortunately, I don't own Naruto or any of the Characters.

'_thoughts'_

"**Kyuubi"**

"_**Kyuubi Thoughts"**_

"Normal Dialog"

8-Year-Old Hinata wiped her nose as she walked through the gates of the village. She had never gotten to leave the village before. Even though she was just gathering herbs for her father, she was still excited. It was colder outside than she had expected but as always, she had her trademark white fur coat on to keep her warm. She had only taken about ten steps outside when she heard a soft whimpering. It was coming from the bushes on her left. She went to the bushes to look for the cause of the whimpering but no one was there. It was further away than she thought.

'_I know I heard someone. It came from somewhere over here but father will be angry if I don't go back with the herbs soon. But… I can't just leave them here._' She put the basket for the herbs down by a tree and went to look for the source of the noise.

She followed the sound of the person crying until finally found them. There was a small boy with a black shirt and orange pants almost completely hidden under a root of a tree. He hadn't noticed her yet.

"Uhh, e-excuse me…"

The boy looked up at her, startled.

"Hi, m-my name is H-Hyuuga Hinata"

"Hi…"

"Whats your name?"

He wiped his eyes and looked up. "My name's Uzumaki Naruto. I'm gonna be Hokage someday!"

'_It's like he was never crying' _"Why were you crying just now? Are you hurt?"

"No, not…" He realized he couldn't lie to a face like her's. "Well… yes, but that's not the reason. I village just seems to hate me. I don't know why. I've never done anything to them. Its like they hate me just for existing. Every now and then, they come and hit me. I guess it makes them feel better." He showed her the cuts on his arms and back.

"That's horrible." She knelt down next to him and started to rub his back which only succeeded in making it hurt more.

"Ouch, that hurts! Why are you doing that?"

She quickly stopped realizing her mistake. "Oh, I'm sorry. It's just… that's what my mother used to do…" She trailed off.

"What's wrong?"

"My mother… is… dead."

"Oh." He looked down, not knowing what to say. He saw wet marks on the ground and thought it was starting to rain. But as he looked up, he saw where the rain was really coming from. Her eyes were closed and soaked with tears. He wanted to help. So, he did the first thing that came to mind. He engulfed her in a huge bear hug. "It's OK. My parents have been gone for a long time."

"When are they coming back?" she obviously didn't understand.

"They… aren't coming back." he answered somberly. They sat the for a moment comforting each other before a very loud and angry voice interrupted them.

"HINATA!! WHAT ARE YOU DOING!? Get away from that monster NOW!" Another boy about Naruto's age came running up to them with a basket in his hands. His eyes had no pupils and his hair was an off color white.

"Why? He's not bad. Actually, he needs help." They stood up. "Come on, Naruto, I'll fix you up at my house."

"Oh, no. That… thing… is NOT going in our house."

"He's not a thing. And I want to help him." The boy saw the determination in her eyes. "Fine, but I will have nothing to do with this." but he was a little late. Naruto and Hinata were already almost in the village before he could respond.

Sorry it was so short people. I usually start off short but it will be longer by like chap 3 or 4 so please bear with me. And I will have to take an idea from a fanfic I'm reading now. No update unless I get 5 reviews. Thanks to Riyuto-san!


	2. Chapter 2: Hyuuga family issues

Yo ppl. Thanks for the wonderful REVIEWS. Come on people, you really let me down here. I know it was short, but even if all you say is "it was short" I'd be happy. All I want is to know that people are reading it. This is your last chance. After this chapter if I don't have 6 reviews total, I'm gonna bring back that puppy from the zabuza saga and make sure it dies a slow and painful death at Itachi's hands. So review!!

**Disclaimer: I unfortunately have not yet found a way to steal- eh hem- buy Naruto yet.**

Chapter 2:

The gaurds of Konoha watched in confusion and amazement as the Hyuuga princess walked through town holding Naruto's hand. When Naruto saw the faces that the townspeople made at his new friend, he was deeply upset. He quickly let go of her hand and stopped.

"Hinata, you go ahead. I'll follow you from a distance."

"Why? What's wrong? You don't like me?"

"No, its just… The village doesn't seem too happy about be being with you and I don't want you to get in trouble for being near me."

"Oh? Well too bad." She grabbed his hand again. "I don't really care what they think. I just want to get you home."

He reluctantly followed her. They ran the rest of the way. They finally reached the gate and the guards opened the gates for Hinata. Naruto, however, was not a welcome guest and was forcibly removed from Hinata's side as she entered.

"Welcome home Lady Hinata. I apologize if this brat was bothering you. Please head inside and report to your father."

"But he needs help!" Hinata cried. Just the thought of seeing her father brought tears to her eyes.

"This piece of trash doesn't deserve your sympathy, Lady Hinata. He doesn't even deserve to know you!"

"I don't care." She helped him up and they ran past the guards.

"Oh well, Hiashi will deal with them." mumbled one of the guards. (Plz don't flame me, I can't remember which one's which.)

She brought Naruto to the bathroom. She quickly pulled out a box of band aids and made him take his shirt off. She looked at the cuts all over his arms and back then at the band aid then back at the cuts.

**Time skip: 1 Hour**

"HINATA!! WHERE ARE YOU, YOU BITCH!?

"H-Here father," she called from the bathroom.

"Hinata, did you finish your chores yet?"

'Oh, no! I left the basket outside of town. Now he'll kill me!'

"Yes father, she did. I have the herbs and dinner right here." It was the white haired kid again.

"Very good Neji. So, Hinata, who is your friend here?"

"H-His name is U-"

"UZUMAKI NARUTO SIR!! I'm gonna be Hok-"

"Get rid of him." Hiashi replied firmly.

"But father, I found him outside the village gates." Hinata pleaded.

"Good, put him back where you found him. That boy does not deserve to be a citizen of Konoha."

"But father, he's hurt."

I honestly don't care. I wouldn't care right now if his limbs fell off as long as they didn't stain the rug. That boy is a menace."

"But father-" she was interrupted by Naruto.

"I apologize. I should not have come here. I'll just go now." he pulled his shirt over the 70 band aids on his back and stood up. "Thank you for your help, Hinata-chan." He calmly walked out of the Hyuuga Estate enduring piercing but satisfied glares from the guards.

"Hinata… I'll let it go this time since he left without trouble, but if I ever see you with him again, you will be severely punished."

"Yes father."

Yeah, I know its short again, but unless I know people are reading this, I'm not gonna waste my time. Remember 6 reviews or the puppy gets it and the story ends there before the new kid even gets into the story. He'd be so disappointed, he'd just have to jump into my next story somehow. R&R plz!!


	3. Chapter 3: Apology

Well, I'm going to postpone the puppy's death because I realized that I'm being rather unreasonable. I have so much free time on my hands that as soon as I finish a chapter, I start the next one. I suppose I cant demand reviews if no one has had time to read the new chapter yet. For those of you who are wondering, the new guy (someone I make up) will enter after the time skip in the 4th chapter. And since I hate him, Hiashi will do the disclaimer today.

Hiashi- yes, while it is true leeroc101 does not own naruto, he will soon own Yamato Nagano.

Leeroc101- thank you Hiashi-teme

Hiashi- Don't push it…

Chapter 3:

As soon as Naruto was out of sight of the Hyuuga Estate, his eyes began to tear up.

'This is weird' he thought. 'I really don't care what that guy says to me but… Why do I feel like I shouldn't have just left? Oh well, on to more important issues. Like lunch. He looked through his pockets. Nothing. As usual, Naruto didn't have a yen on him. Not that its very surprising. A homeless 8-year-old who eats like there's no tomorrow probably wouldn't have any money. He knew he'd have to steal again. Something cheap and filling. He hated stealing, but he knew it was necessary to survive. He even had a stand picked out. But as he snuck over to the stand, a flash of indigo caught his eye. Just as quickly as it had appeared, it vanished. But he was too interested now to just walk away. His lunch would just have to wait.

"Hinata-chan?" Hinata turned around.

"Oh, good I found you! I was worried. I came to apologize for my father. I should have known it was a mistake to bring you to my house."

"Don't worry about it. I get a lot worse than that from the village. He didn't even hit me."

"So, Naruto, where will you go? Where is your house?"

"I don't have a house. And I was about to…" He paused. There was no way he could tell her he was going to steal. His stomach, however roared a response of its own.

"Oh, you're hungry. Lets get something to eat. My treat." Clearly, Hinata did not know Naruto well enough yet.

Well, folks, I have to apologize. I honestly can't add anymore of this little kid stuff in here. The next chapter starts the time skip so it really doesn't matter that Naruto cleans Hinata's wallet out that day. I know this chapter is insanely short but it felt weird if I just skipped ahead. So, not only do you get Yamato in the next chapter, but you also get the time skip. YAY FOR YOU. Now please REVIEW!! Even if you just yell at me for this chap being short, I want to know that there are readers out there!! Also, I will be putting up a new chap either everyday or every other day until the 26. At that point, the chapters will be longer and probably more spaced out as will be my access to the internet on my GRISWOLD FAMILY VACATION. Yes, my last name really is Griswold, and I am actually driving to California in a minivan for 3 weeks. Luckily for you, our hotels all have internet and I will be very bored in a car with a story to write. Yes, there will be a new chap tomorrow even though it is 11:45 right………………………………...now.


	4. Chapter 4: Team 13

Ok ppl. Since I got 3 reviews today, I wont hurt the puppy. For now. Even if they were all from the same person. At least I know that 2 people care enough to keep the puppy alive. Thank you to both Baka78 and Hina-Kiba-Shin. So, not only does this chapter begin at the original time period (Sasuke leaves-220) but I have also added Yamato-kun into the fray along with like 20 other people whose names really don't matter cuz I just need them to exist. It also will be longer and I may not update after this until Sunday.

Hiashi- Nope, leeroc101 still doesn't own Naruto, but feeling really bad, he does now own Yamato-kun. And there was much rejoicing….

Chapter 4:

"Yo Asuma-sensei! When's this assembly gonna start? I'm geetin kinda hungry up here" shouted Naruto from the top of the classroom. "And who the hell are all these idiots?"

The whole room went silent. Every ninja in the room turned to glare at the orange ninja. Sakura punched him in the head.

"You baka! You remember what happened at the chunnin exams last time?"

Naruto thought for a moment then remembered their chuunin exam. The whole room wanted to kill him. Lucky for them, Kabuto helped out.

"Yeah, I remember. That british douch Kabuto stepped in right? Or was it Kakashi-sensei? Aww who cares? I'm too hungry to have any patience."

Hinata watched from across the room. She sat with her 2 best friends, Kiba and Shino. If you can call Shino a friend. Once Naruto was sent off to another village for a few years, she hadn't heard from him at all. It had been 4 years since he went to that village and even after he came back, he acted like he had never met her before. He didn't even say hi to her when he saw her at the beginning of the chuunin exams.

"Ok folks, we're ready to start." Asuma came up to the podium at the front. "Since Sasuke has been deemed a rogue ninja, (Sakura winced) we will be re-doing teams. We also have a few academy student who have passed the test and graduated to become genin. They will go first." He started calling off names Naruto had never heard of nor did he care. All he could concentrate on was his stomach.

"Team one will be…."

Hinata pushed her two fingers together and slouched in her chair. She hated having the attention on her and she knew that not only would the entire class look at her when her name was called, but so would Naruto.

"Team 2.…"

The rookie nine was rather antsy and annoyed that they had to wait to get their group called. But at the same time, they were disappointed that they had to leave the groups they were in now.

"Team 3.…"

Neji snuck a look at Tenten. He was going to miss that team. He would even put up with Guy and Lee to be with her. (A/N if you hadn't noticed Leeroc - rock lee yeah…)

Team 4.…"

Naruto looked around excited. It had taken him a minute to think about it, but Konohamaru might be in the group.

Team 5.…"

Nope. Not there. Not even a single glimpse of the old goggles Naruto used to wear.

"Team 6.…"

Something dawned on Sakura. Who was going to replace Sasuke? Certainly they wouldn't let them be a team of two would they? Would they be stuck with an academy kid?"

"Team 7.…" Naruto looked up to hear who else was in his team. "Kiba, Neji, and Hinata."

"What the hell?! Team 7 is my team!" Yelled Naruto. Hinata looked up at her crush who was now standing on the desk. She realized that her Kiba would be with her again. That was great and all. But she was hoping for someone else.

"Sorry, Naruto, but that was the first team after the academy students. Team 8..."

Naruto sulked until it seemed Asuma was nearing the end of the list. He still hadn't heard his name called.

"Team 12.…"

Naruto still didn't hear his name.

"Team 13... Naruto, Sakura, and Yamato."

'Yamato? Who the hell is that'

"Oops hang on. Before you leave, Neji has just brought something to my attention. His father has requested they be put separately. So, I'll just switch this around real quick." He began furiously scratching at his paper, trying to fix the problem. Then he stopped. "OK, this is easy. Team 7 will be Kiba, Neji, and Sakura. And team 13 will be Hinata, Yamato and Naruto. OK, you can leave now."

All of the genin stood up to leave. Except one who was unconscious and had fallen out of her seat.

"OK people..." Yelled Naruto before anyone could leave. "Who the hell is Yamato?"

A boy in the very back of the room stood up. "That would be me." Naruto quickly looked him over. He had short blonde hair almost like his but a little shorter. He was taller by about 4 inches and wearing kaki shorts with a blue shirt with the Konoha Leaf on it. An academy shirt.

"Ok, Yamato, congratulations on becoming a genin. As a welcome to the team present you get to buy me and…" He paused. "Where's Hinata? Ahh there she is. On the floor again. Well, when she wakes up, you get to buy the two of us ramen. Isn't that great?!"

Yamato reluctantly agreed. He just wanted to get to know this guy. After a crack like that, being in Naruto's team could be fun. Yet another mistake of not knowing Naruto well enough.

"Screw it. I can't wait. C'mon Hinata" he said to the unconscious girl. "You can eat when you wake up, but I want to get to Ichiraku's now." He picked her up and carried her on his back. Yamato followed, smiling.

They got about half way there before Hinata woke up. She looked around dazed and vaguely realized she was moving. She looked down and saw spiky blonde hair and almost passed out again.

"Oh, Hinata. Good, you can walk now." Her heart sank. "I was getting kind of tired carrying you like that."

Yamato had decided he'd been quiet for long enough. "So, are you two, like, goin out or something?" Hinata almost passed out again.

"Hell no." Her heart dropped even more. "I'm just really hungry and I didn't want to leave her there. Especially now that we're teammates."

Now, it was the opposite. Hinata's heart suddenly lightened. 'Now, I'll have a chance to be with Naruto-kun every day!'

"Really? Cuz it definitely looked like you two had something goin on." Yamato was just trying to gather information. How long could he keep this up before Naruto snapped and how bad would it be? He could tell already that Hinata wouldn't do anything to him.

"Listen buddy, I already told you there's nothing goin on between us."

Yamato stared at him for a minute. He could tell that Hinata had feelings for him when he saw her face as he talked. Just hearing his voice mad her happy, but when he said things like that, she seemed disappointed. He decided it would be safer to just drop it and change the subject.

"So, is this ramen any good?"

"Hell, yeah. it's the best ramen this side of the Mississippi!"

"What's a Mississippi?"

"It's a river."

"Where is it?"

"You know…. Over there somewhere." Naruto pointed toward the village gates.

"Oh. OK." Apparently Yamato was satisfied with that answer. Either that or he was smart enough to not take it any further.

Well, people. I am having trouble describing Yamato. So basically, he is the comedy portion of the story. He is also serving as matchmaker. PLZ R&R!! I honestly tried to make this longer that before buy its still only 4 pages in Microsoft works. Oh, and now that you have seen the team 13 part, I have decided to kill you all with the suspense of finding out the dreamers part on the last sentence of the last chapter. HA HA HA.


	5. Chapter 5: Comedian!

Yo ppl. Sorry I didn't update yesterday. My entire neighborhood couldn't get on the internet. I guess FIOS had some issues today. But, I could still use MSWorks so I just had to wait for it to be back up.

Yamato- well, since we all hate Hiashi so much, I'll be doing the disclaimer today.

Hiashi- Hey, that's not fair! I won't have any more than 2 lines for the rest of the story. I need to have something to do!

Yamato- tough. Well, leeroc101 still doesn't own Naruto. But, unfortunately, he does own me.

Leeroc101- Hey, why is that bad!?

Yamato- Ahhhh!! Quick cut to the story before he kills me!

**Chapter 5:**

Leeroc101- Hey wait! I wasn't done!!

Yamato- Too late! Here come the words!!

Naruto, Hinata, and Yamato had just reached Ichiraku's Ramen when Kakashi came walking over. Kakashi looked different. He still had his mask on, but it looked like he had a fight with a tuxedo and the tux won. Parts of it were torn to sheds in Kakashi's struggle to get it on. He walked over to the stand and sat down as far away from the the genin as possible.

"Hey, Kakashi-sensei!! What up with the tux?" Asked Yamato.

'Damn, they noticed me.' "Well, I was lost on the road of life…"

"Hey, before you continue that, have you ever found your way on the road of life? You know… NOT been late for something?"

A large vein popped out of Kakashi's forehead. "Actually, yes. A few hours ago actually. The reason for the tux is to look nice for my date."

The genin stared at him. "Who the hell wants to go out with you?" Asked Yamato.

"Anko" He muttered.

"Who?"

"Anko. Now listen, I don't want this to go around town. So, if I buy your…" He had to think about this for a second. "Well, I suppose its worth it. If I buy your ramen, all of you have to keep this quiet. Got it?"

"Looks like you just lucked out Yamato, Kakashi's payin today!!"

Yamato turned to Hinata. "And there was much rejoicing." She started giggling madly.

"What was that Yamato? There seems to be a problem with my ears today." said Kakashi.

"What?"

"I said there's a problem with my ears."

"WHAT? I CANT HERE YOU."

"I SAID… Wait…" Kakashi stopped there and started mumbling something about not eating here with them. "Put their meal on my tab. I'll pay next time I come. Anything to get away from them now."

Naruto was already though with 5 bowls and was starting a sixth when Yamato turned to him.

"Hey listen, I need to go to work. You want to come? I work at this club a few blocks over and I think you'd have a great time.

"mmmmhmhmmhmmhmhm hmhmh hmmh hmhmmhm hmhm" he said nodding.

"Right. I take it that was a yes. Hinata, why don't you come too. Tell the guys at the door you're with me and they'll let you in for free. Give me a call on my phone if they give you any trouble."

"Hmhmmhmhm"

Naruto was just finishing his 8th bowl when he decided he had kept Hinata waiting for long enough and decided to lead her over to the club. They walked a little way. Then Hinata mumbled something.

"What?"

"Oh. Nothing" 'Why can't I talk to him? I just want to make conversation. But what can I talk about?'

"What do you think Yamato does at the club, Hinata?"

She had been wondering the same thing. But before she could respond, she burst out laughing again when she saw the sign of the club. THE TWO COCNUTS. Naruto didn't get it. They told the guys at the front that Yamato had send them and they were allowed front row seats. It looked like one of those dinner stand-up shows. They were exactly right. Yamato came on stage and sat down on the stool. A man on the intercom announced him and he began his routine.

"I know you can't threaten the president, and God knows I would never do that. That would be stupid and crazy and of course, morally wrong, not to mention legally wrong. No one should ever threaten the president. I think it might also be illegal to say that you merely wish him some sort of terrible harm. Some forms of harm, of course, being more illegal to wish than others. You could never, for instance, mention guns or bullets. That would be not only be illegal, it would be wrong and dangerous. And if you did such a foolish thing, I believe "they" (the men with no expressions on their faces) would come to your house and pay you a visit –just to check you out thoroughly and make sure that, even though you wished the president some harm, you wouldn't actually go about causing it yourself. Wishing is fine, doing is not. Especially wishing out loud.

And I certainly would never wish a president any sort of harm …out loud. It's not in my heart to do such a thing –to any human being. I wish all people only the best at all times …out loud. Especially the president. Because even though I disagree with his policies, and think he is a dangerous imbecile, he is, after all, the President of all of us, and he is a fellow human being, deserving of respect. (That was hard to say, but I wanted to keep the record straight.) But I want to say that I do enjoy it when other people create mischief. I like to read about mischief. I especially like those terrorist fellows in the Middle East who run around blowing themselves up along with other people; they strike me as interesting guys. And pretty soon they'll graduate from simple explosives to more interesting and sophisticated things like germs and chemicals. That will really be fun. Especially for a guy like me who enjoys chaos and disorder. Do you think the men with no expression on their faces would come to my house if I merely said that it would be fun to read that an Iraqi terrorist (trying to get even for something or other that he imagines might have happened in the 90's) left a big bag of anthrax germs in the White House? You know, just some guy on the White House tour leaving a big bag of germs on a table? Metal detectors have a hard time detecting bags of germs, don't they? Would it be illegal to say that? Would the expressionless men come to my house if I said that? I guess I'll find out."

There was a huge roar of laugher from the crowd including Naruto and Hinata. They stood up and followed the crowd outside, then snuck around the outside to the back exit to meet Yamato. When he finally came out, an excited knucklhead ninja was waiting for him with a high five.

"Its cool that you have a job like that at this age." said Hinata.

"Yeah, well I suppose even a blind squirrel finds a nut sometimes" he replied.

Well, people. Before I go off on a rant, I want to give credit to the author of the stand-up routine. George Carlin. Thank you George and I hope that you continue to write fantastic stand-up routines.

Well, the internet is back, and I have 1 week before I leave on vacation. And before I forget, I wasn't kidding about the dreamers part of the title. You really will have to wait til the end of the story to hear that. R&R plz!!


	6. Chapter 6: Bathhouse:Kidnapped

Yo ppl. Looking back I realize that that was actually a rather poorly written chapter. I couldn't concentrate on anything other than the stand-up thing. Therefore, I will add another but not for a couple more chapters.

Yamato- OK people, you know the drill. If leeroc101 owned Naruto, he sure as hell wouldn't be writing fan fiction, he'd be writing the actual script. He'd have gotten Naruto and Hinata together before shippuden and he would have released a new episode EVERY dam week not every other or some other random day.

Leeroc101- what he said…

Chapter 6

Naruto awoke the next morning to the sound of knocking on his door. Well, I suppose he didn't really wake up the whole time. It was more a state of semi-consciousness during which he was able to put pants on and open the door. (A/N at least he remembered the pants.)

"H-Hi Naruto-kun. Tsu-Tsunade-sama wants us in her office for a mission. She says its really important and that you'll like it."

Here's the part where Naruto woke up. He slammed the door in her face. She assumed that was his way of saying: 'Hang on, I'll be there in less than a minute' Which was exactly true. The door reopened less than a minute later with Naruto fully packed and ready to go. He took 1 step out the door and fell flat on his face, spilling everything he had just packed. Hinata looked down. About a week's worth of his boxers were lying on here shoes with all of his 37 remaining ramen cups scattered around the hallway. She turned an odd color of crimson. Naruto quickly scurried around picking up his precious ramen cups leaving Hinata to stare at the bunnies, pink hearts, and teddy bears al over his unmentionables. Once all 37 cups were accounted for, he turned to the underwear and clothes by her feet and cleared those from her view. Unfortunately, before he could hide them in the bag, Yamato showed up behind Hinata and began laughing his head off at the sight in front of him.

"Naruto, are you showing Hinata your boxers or giving her head?"

Naruto angled his head to look at Hinata. About 3 inches from his face sat the part of her pants. Her fly was open just a little and beyond that, he could see her light blue panties. He quickly put his head back down to the clothes and was careful to back away from Hinata before standing up. This just brought more hysterical laughter from Yamato. She was just trying to keep from fainting again as she noticed how close he was to her.

Five minutes later, Naruto and his new team was walking into the Hokage's office. Tsunade (which is an annoying name to type) was sitting at her desk reviewing the papers that involved the mission she was sending the team on. A man- the client was standing in the corner of the room waiting for a response from the Hokage.

"Well, considering the sheer number of ninja who seem to be after you, I'd say this is a high B rank almost A rank. But, for an old friend, I'll charge you for a…" She looked up. "Oh, good you're here. This is your client: Takashi Umachi. He is going to be your first mission as a team. You will escort him back to the Star Village. (sorry don't know the actual name) This is a B rank mission." She said looking at Takashi trying to indicate that she would still charge him less. She looked back at the team. "He has an incredible number of shinobi after him. They come from all villages and are all well known. Unfortunately, I don't have any jounin or chuunin to send with you since Kakashi is nowhere to be found and Shikamaru's new team is with Sakura's team. Here's a map to the village. He needs to get back safe and sound. I don't really care how long it takes to complete this as long as he lives. Got it?" They all nodded. "Good. Get going."

The team and Takashi walked out of the building. Naruto, of course was very curious about this guy.

"So, mister, why are you wanted by so many guys? You a thief or…" He stopped thinking about Jiraya. 'Could he be like the sannin? Both of them seem to have problems with other people and other villages. Maybe he is in a lot of debt?'

"No, Naruto, I know what you're thinking. I am not like Tsunade and I most definately am not like Jiraya. I am an important man in the Star village and there could be a war between the Star and the Claw soon. There are a lot of people who actually want the war and in order to have the war, they feel that they will have to get rid of me."

Naruto was lost. He was still trying to figure out how he knew what he was thinking and how he knew his name. So, he did what he usually does. The direct approach.

"How'd you know what I was thinking?"

"Well I have this special power that comes with the moon. If the moon is close to being full, I can read people's minds. Sometimes, when the moon is entirely full, I can't help but read someone's mind. It just kind of pops into my head."

They walk for a little while in silence. Then they walked some more. Then some more. And after a while of that, the decided they wanted a change and decided to walk some more. They made it to a small village just on the outskirts of the Fire country and decided to stay for the night. Being an important man of the Star village, he had quite a bit of money on him and was kind enough o pay for all of their rooms. However, he didn't carry THAT much money on him and enough for only two rooms with 2 beds in each.

"Okay, how about you two boys can stay in one room, and I'll be in the other room with missy here. Sound good?" asked Takashi.

"Yup" answered both boys at once. Hinata, however, didn't like this idea. She pulled Naruto over to the side.

"Um… Naruto-kun, c-could y-you s-stay in my room? I don't like this guy. He seems kinda creepy." She was red as a beet. She even felt sick to her stomach even though she wasn't lying. She really didn't like this guy.

"Oh, Uh… Sure. I'll stay with you." He turned to Takashi who was trying to gather his bags to bring up to his room. "Mr. Umachi? I'm, gonna room with Hinata, OK?"

Takashi turned to Naruto. He looked him over quickly and gave him an 'Oh really?' Look. "Are you two…"

Naruto started blushing just as bad a Hinata. "N-NO!" He stammered. "She just… doesn't feel well unless she's around someone she knows."

Yamato decided this was a great chance to make Naruto look stupid again. He snuck up behind him and unlocked his suitcase without being noticed. The case opened and spilled all of his things all over the ground again. The ramen cups, although there were fewer, rolled all over the floor and once again, his boxers were revealed to the world. Takashi looked down to the bunnies and hearts and just walked away.

"If you wear underwear as girly as that, I think I can trust you more with a girl than with me." Yamato was silently laughing his head off behind them.

15 minutes later, when Naruto drawers were in drawers and his ramen was in his stomach, the team was told that Takashi would be running some errands in the village and would not be back until nightfall. (It was 5:00 in the summer- dark at like 8:30) They were welcome to use the resort's hot tubs and saunas as they wanted until then. So, they went their separate ways to the outdoor baths. They were next to each other, but separated by a wall as are many of these resorts. They boys were already in the bath but Hinata was having trouble finding the entrance. A few men around the corner were eying her as she passed by them. One stood up and grabbed her by the arm. She turned around and socked him, but the rest of the men were already on her. She was able to hit one more before being knocked out. A few minutes later, Naruto heard his phone buzzing. He got out of the tub and put a towel around his waist as he went to his clothes.

"It's a text from Hinata." he said. Yamato came over to see if it was a love text. (letter/ text w/e)

He opened it. It was a picture of a girl dressed in only a towel. Yamato quickly turned away. "Aww Naruto, I didn't know you subscribed to phone porn!"

"Shut up man! That's Hinata!"

"Dude she sent you a picture of herself in the bath? That's nasty!" He paused for a moment. "Is she hot?"

"Hell…… well yeah… but… that's not why she sent it! She's tied up! There's words at the bottom." He read from the note. "I want the Jinchurricki to come to room 221 if you want the girl back."

HAHAHAHA a cliffy. Only 3 days til I leave!! Also, this is probably how long most chapters from now on will be. You'll probably get the next chapter before I leave, but I can't guarantee. R&R Plz. AHH MY COMEDIAN: GEORGE CARLIN DIED!! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!


	7. Chapter 7: Itachi

Well, I was absolutely crushed to learn that George Carlin died. He was actually coming to Providence RI right around the corner from me and I was going to go see him. So to honor him, I will be including one of his quotes in each chapter from now on. Also, this may not be a good chapter for young readers. I think I'm gonna change it to M just so I don't get in trouble. No ppl, no lemons.

Hiashi- Hey, folks, I got my disclaimer job back. Leeroc101 doesn't own Naruto or any of George Carlin's funny quotes. RIP Carlin.

Chapter 7

Naruto shut his phone and went to the map on wall. Room 221 was just down the hall. He turned to Yamato.

"Yamato, go tell Takashi that I'm gonna be a little late. If you cant find me in a couple hours, check the hospital."

"Why, you afraid you gonna get hurt?"

"No, I'm afraid she'll get hurt."

Yamato ran out of the resort to look for Takashi. Naruto turned back to the map, memorizing the route to get there. As soon as he finished he took off for 221. Within the minute, he arrived in front of the door. He slowly turned the knob and opened the door. The lights were off but even in the dark, he could tell that this room was exactly the same as his. He reached out to where the lights would be if he was right. He put his fingers on the switch then thought about it for a minute.

'Hmmm, they could have very easily rigged the light switch. Oh, well, I don't think these guys would be smart enough.' He flipped the switch. Nothing happened. A few seconds later, the lights came on. He saw Hinata tied to the bed with only a bra and panties on with the large man on top of her. He looked at Naruto. Then got off of her. A

'All of his clothes are on. At least that's good news. I hope.' The man suddenly transformed into Itachi. Hinata lifted her head up to see him.

"Naruto-kun. Help!" She screamed.

That seemed to be Naruto's cue.(cue dragonforce music) His eyes started to change. Orange chakra poured out of his body. His fingernails grew into claws. He hunched over and went onto all fours. He was surrounded by Itachi's men, but didn't seem to notice. All he could think about was getting Hinata out of there. And Itachi was in the way. Naruto growled at him and made the first move. He leapt at Itachi covering the short distance almost before he had even started. But Itachi had disappeared. He re-appeared on the headboard of the bed. He reached down and touched Hinata's face, taunting him. Naruto growled again and two tails burst out of his rear end. (How could I possibly say that epically? Tails shot out his butt?) He lunged at Itachi again but then twisted midair as Itachi disappeared. Naruto couldn't track his movements. But kyuubi could. He swing his fist through the air to the right and Itachi ran right into it sending him back into the wall. That was when the rest of the men attacked. They were unconscious on the ground within seconds.

"Hmph, they weren't even ninja." He went over and untied Hinata. Just as he finished, he heard a feint grunt from the pile of cement and fiberglass. It was Itachi. It was his turn to act. He flashed through a few hand signs and put his hand up to his mouth.

"Katon: Gokakyo no Justu!" (fireball jutsu) He yelled. He spewed numerous fireballs at Naruto, all of them missing and either striking the walls or the unconscious men around them. Naruto reached out and swing at Itachi with one of his claws. Itachi tried to narrowly dodge it and strike back, but the chakra arm and claw that followed cut his stomach. As he was flying away, Itachi threw sever kunai at Naruto, all of them missing. He then flipped through the air and landed on his feet, already flashing through more hand signs. He stopped at the tiger sign. Naruto knew what was coming and made some clones.

"Katon: Ryuka no jutsu! (Dragon flame jutsu) the flame shot down not one, but two of the lines running from the kunai. Both struck their target Naruto, and both Narutos disappeared in a puff of smoke. The third already had a Rasengan in his hand. He knew that Itachi would try to narrowly dodge this just like all the rest of his attacks. He lunged at Itachi. A second before he thought Itachi would dodge, Itachi disappeared. He was one step ahead of Naruto. Naruto collided with the clone that was coming from behind Itachi. Luckily, the clone dispersed his Rasengan before they collided as to avoid an explosion that would endanger Hinata. The clone disappeared in a puff of smoke and the real Naruto was exposed. He knew what was coming there too.

'Another fireball from above.' Then he heard Itachi yell again.

"Katon: Gokakyo no… what?" Naruto had disappeared.

"RASENGAN!!" Naruto burst through the ceiling and slammed his Rasengan into Itachi's back. He went crashing to the ground. Naruto landed back on his feet but quickly went to one knee.

Itachi stood up and looked at Hinata. Naruto saw the look in his eyes as they started to change. He stood in front of Hinata so she couldn't see anything but the back of his head. Then everything went black.

"N-Naruto-kun?"

Naruto opened his eyes. He was standing upright. There was a girl right in front of him. It was Hinata. She leaned over and kissed him on the cheek. But when she pulled away, it was Itachi's face. Naruto gasped and looked around. He was tied to a large wooden board. He could only see about 20ft around him and the rest was pitch black. Then, a bed appeared in front of him with Hinata lying on it. She looked the same as in the hotel room. Nothing but underwear. Then Itachi was on the bed. He stroked her face then put his body to her's as he undid her bra.

**72 hours later:**

Naruto snapped back into the real world. He went down to one knee, panting. He looked up to face his opponent. Itachi was gone. He sat down on the bed and Hinata walked over to him. She enveloped him in a huge bear hug. Naruto barely noticed. But when he did, he turned red.

"Hinata-chan!" She let go of him suddenly.

'he used -chan!!' She looked him over. He was exhausted.

While she looked him over, he looked her over for any injuries. While doing this, he got a massive nosebleed. He turned away to face the wall.

"Uhh, Hinata-chan… Your… clothes?"

"Huh?" she looked down. Her large breasts only covered by her bra were inches from her face. She quickly got under the covers of the bed. "N-N-N-Naruto-k-kun!! I-I don't know where Itachi p-put my clothes. C-Can you look for them?"

He turned around. "Sure."

He found her clothes piled neatly in a corner by the window. He sat on the edge of the bed to give hinata her clothes back when the door burst open. It was Yamato. He looked around the room for the fat guy in the picture. There was no one but Naruto and Hinata in the room. There was blood all over the walls. He looked at the two on the bed and smiled when he saw Hinata's clothes in Naruto's hand.

"Well, it looked like I came at a bad time. I'll be back when you two are done." He smiled as he closed the door. He knew roughly what really happened but he just liked to bust Naruto's balls. Then Takashi walked up.

"So, are they in here?" he asked opening the door. He looked at the scene in the room. Naruto was sitting on the bed facing the door, and Hinata was putting her shirt back on behind him. Takashi quickly shut the door. "So that's why they wanted to share a room."

Once the clothes were on and things properly explained to the client, the four went back up to their rooms. They said their goodnights and went to their separate rooms.

Well, I listened to Through the Fire and Flames at least 6 times while writing this. I love that song. It you want, I think it sounds cool to read this and listen at the same time. Just like Naruto's fight with Sasuke. Please review!! This is my first fight scene so I need help!! R&R!!


	8. Chapter 8: Almost

Horray!! I have a new regular reviewer of my story!! Thank you to THE HEE-HO KING for 7 reviews!! Also thank you to Naruhina lover1, Baka78, and Hina-Kiba-Shin for all reviewing. I know the ending to the last chapter wasn't very good. I was getting tired of typing. And BTW, when I said 72 HOURS LATER I hope you all knew I meant that after itachi's thing was over not 72 hours in the real world. Just wanted to clarify. Well, today's George Carlin quote (to be called the GC quote in the future) is "A mayfly lives only one day. And sometimes it rains." That would suck….

Hiashi- nope, Naruto still does not belong to leeroc101... cries

Chapter 8:

Once the clothes were back on and everything was properly explained to the client, they went their separate ways to their rooms. Naruto unlocked the door with the key that the lady at the desk had given him. He and Hinata tried to walk in at the same time resulting in them getting stuck in the doorway and Naruto once again dropping and spilling everything in his bag. At least he had eaten all of the ramen already so it was only his underwear that was scattered all over the floor. Once that was cleaned up and Hinata was able to stop giggling, they went in and unpacked their things. Naruto put his things in a drawer and made sure that the drawer wouldn't fall out and spill his things. His boxers were same for the night. They sat down on the couch next to each other since that was the only place to sit. Besides the bed. And Hinata had gotten in bed enough today (A/N sounds nice doesn't it?) She wanted to make friendly conversation to lighten the mood a bit.

"So, Naruto-kun…" Of course she started to talk before she had thought of anything to say, so she said the first thing that came to mind. "Why did you start using -chan after my name?" 

Naruto scrambled for an answer. He thought for a moment trying to come up with a reason. He didn't know himself. She could tell he was uncomfortable with the subject.

"What happened when you fought Itachi? You stepped in front of me and then he disappeared. What was that?"

"He used a special technique on me. It comes with his type of Sharingan. It locked me in a…" he stopped. He didn't want to worry Hinata, never mind tell her exactly what happened in that world. "Well, a torture dimension I guess. But I was able to get out OK."

"What did he do to you?"

"Well..." another pause. "He tied me to a block of wood and… well… nothing after that. I just hung there. And he talked to me and taunted me but that's about it." It wasn't really a lie. He had really been taunted. But he wasn't sure why it hurt him so much. 

Hinata noticed he was lost in though again. She could see right through him. After all this time of watching him secretly, she could tell when he lied. He sighed heavily. She noticed that too. "Naruto-kun, why don't you tell me what really happened?"

He looked up at her. He was still thinking. 'Should I tell her? Maybe… maybe I love her. Maybe that's why it hurt me to watch her. I heard that Itachi's torture sees what you fear the most. That must be it.' He took out his picture of Sakura. He had always kept on him to remind him of his promise. By now though, he knew he wouldn't forget Sasuke. He took a long look at the picture. Then, he ripped it up. And it didn't hurt him. He wasn't affected at all by Sakura's face being ripped in half. He turned to Hinata and got butterflies in his stomach, confirming his hypothesis. 'Yes. I love Hinata.'

"Naruto-kun…?"

He looked up at her again. "Come with me. I have something to tell you. Before that though, what time is it?"

"About 8:00. Why?"

"You'll see. Just come with me."

They slipped out of the room without being noticed by the people in the room next to them. They walked out of the resort and started up a path that led to the hill behind the village. 

Looking out his window into the town below, Yamato wondered what Naruto and Hinata were doing. Pushing the perverted thoughts out of his mind, he decided that they could do whatever they wanted. He knew Naruto would fill him in on their walk the next day.

Meanwhile, Hinata followed her crush with curiosity. The thought crossed her mind that this may not be the real Naruto. She activated her Byakugan to look at his chakra network. She had noticed the orange seal in his stomach before and used hat to identify him as the real one. Even though he always remembered to make each of his clones with the same network, she could still tell the difference. She paid attention to every little detail about him and he never noticed. 

By the time he was confirmed to be the real Naruto, they had arrived at their destination. It was about 8:15. They sat down at the edge of the cliff overlooking the city. The sky was just beginning to change color. A small breeze whisked past Hinata, rustling her hair a bit. 

"Naruto-kun? You wanted to tell me something?" She had a feeling of what was coming but she had learned that she should never assume anything with Naruto around. He was the number one unpredictable ninja in konoha after all.

"Right. Hinata. I… I've been thinking lately. Ever since I saw Sakura after I came back without Sasuke, I had grown apart from her. I assume by now that everyone in the village knew I had a crush on her." Hinata perked up at the word "had". "Now I think that I have moved on from her." He laughed. "Actually, I'm not sure I was ever in love with her. I only felt nervous around her, but that may have just been a combination of lust and fear of being pulverized."

Hinata giggled. She liked where this was going.

"Now, I feel different. After I saw what happened in Itachi's torture, I think I am in love. Not with Sakura but… With…" He stopped. "Did you hear that?"

'Oh, Naruto, you were so close' "No, I didn't hear anything." she just wanted him to finish his sentence.

"No. There it is again. We're being WATCHED!!" He jumped up and threw a couple of shuriken into the bushes behind them." 

"HOLY SHIT MAN!!" Yelled the stalker. "You almost killed me!!"

"Yamato?"

Yamato walked out of the bushes. "Yeah, its me. I saw you two walking up the trail and I couldn't resist following you." He brushed himself off.

"Why were you laughing? I know I heard you laughing over there."

"That's because you're so stupid! That was such a sappy little story you told when you could have just said 'Hinata, I love you'. HAHA. You too embarrassed Naruto?"

"NO. YOU'RE TOTALLY WRONG. That's not what I was gonna say!!" Hinata's heart dropped worse than every before. Naruto was scrambling to find something to say. "I was gonna say. I was in love with… uh… the new flavor of ramen!"

"WHAT?" asked Hinata and Yamato at the same time. "You mean you brought her all the way up here to tell her that story and then tell her you loved ramen?"

"Well, I heard that there was supposed to be a ramen stand up here." He lied. "I was gonna treat her to some but then I saw it wasn't here."

Yamato looked him over. Then looked at Hinata and realized his mistake. She was crying. Not bawling, but crying silently so as to not be noticed. He looked back at Naruto. "Fine. I'm too tired to try to figure you out Naruto. I'm going back to go to sleep. Have fun with your ramen friend." Yamato turned and left. He wasn't confident that Naruto would still tell her, but he was hoping that he would if he left.

Naruto turned to Hinata, who had done her best to stop crying after seeing she had been noticed. She looked at him. "Naruto-kun. Please take me back to the room." she asked sadly.

"…Alright…" They walked back silently. They went into the room silently. They slept silently. 

The next morning Naruto awoke to a steaming bowl of the new flavored ramen and no roommate.

HAHAHA another cliffy. I guess. Anyway, I'll probably finish the next chapter around 10 or 10:30 tonite. (East coast time.) If you're still up look for the next chapter. R&R until then.


	9. Chapter 9: Lost

Sup ppl. Sorry, but I wont be able to finish before I leave. I'm planning at least 5 more chapters. I'll probably try to make it an even 15. But, I will have access to the internet and a laptop while I'm gone, so I can still update just as frequently. I'll have internet on the 25, 27, 28, 30, 1, 2, and every other day after that except the 12th. I can't guarantee a new chapter every one of those days, but if I don't update, I can promise a long chapter. Now on with the story.

Hiashi- If you think that leeroc101 has the rights to Naruto, I am selling my daughter for 10000 yen. OK maybe that's not the best analogy. How about: I'm telling my daughter that she has no choice but to marry the kyuubi boy. Yeah, that's better.

Chapter 9:

The next morning, Naruto awoke to a steaming cup of the new flavored ramen and a missing roommate. He quickly ran next door and told Yamato that she was gone. He even ignored the ramen. For once he was serious. Takashi overheard them and had a suggestion.

"OK, Naruto, you go look for her. Yamato, you will have to escort me to the country. Naruto, whether you find her or not, meet Yamato back here in 2 days. I'm sorry, but I don't have any extra time now. I need to get to the Star village and sign the treaty with the Claw. Let's go Yamato."

"Got it." They had already packed their things the night before. Naruto decided to leave his things there. He went down to the lobby and paid for 2 more nights. That way, he could leave all his stuff and come back. Plus if he found her, they'd have some time together.

Naruto ran outside. He had no idea where Hinata would go. As far as he knew, she had never been to this part of the world and probably had not map or any idea where she was going. Plus with Itachi around, she was in danger. He decided to go retrace their path from the day before. He went off in the direction they had entered the village. After about 2 hours of traveling, he decided to take a break and then head back. He had realized that there was a good chance that she would either re-appear at the resort to leave with them or she would be up on the hill he had taken her to. He knew that even if she was in a state of semi consciousness, that she would still be smart enough to stay on the path. So he turned and headed back to the village and the resort.

Once he arrived, he ran up to the room they were in. There were no signs of her return. Then another though crossed his mind. She might have gotten herself a room. He went to the lobby but no luck there either. No one with the name Hyuuga Hinata had rented a room. He decided to try his last idea. The hill. He climbed the steps to the top. He went over to the spot where they had sat and sat there again. This time alone. He couldn't stand the memory of the night before and went away from the cliff's edge. He went and sat under a tree. Then, he started crying.

Well I apologize. This is probably the shortest chapter you will ever read but I need to make chapter 10 the last chapter. Its almost over people. I'll start a new NaruHina story when I leave. Make sure you look for it. I'll come up with a title and put up a first chapter so you can be familiar with it before I leave. Remember to make connections here people. And, you'll finally find out why it's called Team 13: Dreamers. The number 13 is very unlucky, but I can promise you, no one will die. HEHEHE I hope you like the ending. There is a very fine line between a good ending and angering the readers so much they wont want to read any of my other stories that will come. Plz do anyway. Well, now that the Ending note is longer than the story. R&R and hopefully, I can finish this tonite. If not, tomorrow I promise.


	10. Chapter 10: Found

Well, no more of this shit. Let's get right to the story. Save the thank you's and goodbyes for later.

Hiashi- Nope, He doesn't own Naruto. But he does own Yamato who will make a re-appearance in the next story.

Chapter 10: Finale

Hinata walked back through the village gates. She thought she had seen an orange blur run past her as she was in the woods. She had assumed that the group would leave without her and look for her on the way back from the Star Village. But she decided to follow her instinct. She climbed the hill to sit n the place where she thought Naruto was going to finally confess to her. He wasn't there. She sat down on the edge of the cliff. This time alone. But she couldn't stand the memory of the night before and went away from the cliff's edge. She went to sit under a tree. Then, she heard a soft whimpering. It sounded familiar. She went to check it out. Under a tree she found a boy wearing an orange jumpsuit. He was crying.

He looked up at her. Their eyes met. She looked into his deep blue eyes and for once, didn't shudder or turn away in embarrassment. Just that deep, silent connect between them had told her everything she wanted to hear. That look in his eyes told her more than his words ever could.

He stood up, never breaking eye contact. He never wanted to. He knew right then that he wanted to spend the rest of his life with this girl. He realized that he was right before. He never was in love with Sakura. He was in love with the idea of love. Now he knew what love really was.

He had loved her all along. From the moment he saw her outside the village at 9 years old he was in love with her. Her outside shell was a timid, fragile girl that he had grown to know during all those years, but at the moment their eyes connected, he saw what was really inside of her. He saw everything that she was and everything that she wanted to be. He saw that she loved him since the beginning. He saw why she had run away from him. Why she came back. And why they were standing on that hill at that moment.

She stared into his eyes the same was he stared into her's. She saw everything that she had always dreamed of. She saw a handsome, blonde haired boy looking at her with total determination in his eyes. She knew that look. That was the look he had when he had told her he was going to be hokage someday. That was the look he had when he fought her cousin Neji. And now, that was the look he looked at her with.

At the moment their eyes connected, they were lost in their own world. A world where only two people existed. Only two people needed to exist. Meteors could have come down and struck the village below them and they would never break eye contact. The world could burn down leaving nothing but ash and dust around them. But they wouldn't care. As long as they could still stand there with each other. They didn't need a sunset. They didn't need a beautiful moon, or a clear night sky. As long as the two could stand there with each other.

Naruto held her. It was something he wanted to do for so long but never knew it. Something he wanted even more than saving the village. Something he wanted more than bringing Sasuke back and even more than he wanted to be hokage. They leaned closer to each other. Their lips met. Until that moment, they never broke eye contact. They closed their eyes to savor the moment in their mind. Hinata felt his lips leave her's sooner than she wanted. They had held the kiss for more than a minute, but it felt like a second to her. She opened her eyes….

Hinata woke up to her father yelling at her.

"HINATA, GO GET SOMETHING TO COOK FOR DINNER AND SOME HERBS FROM OUTSIDE THE VILLAGE."

At the same time, Uzumaki Naruto woke up from his nap. His back was scraped and his arms scratched but he was alright. The men had finally left him when he passes out. He stood up and went to his secret tree just outside the village gates. When he got there, he sat down and cried. He wasn't sure why he was crying. The scratches didn't hurt very badly. Then he realized it. He wanted someone to love.

"Uhh, e-excuse me…"

Naruto looked up. There was a girl about his age with indigo hair staring down at him.

"Hi, my name is H-Hyuuga Hinata"

Well, that's it. Make sure you look back at the first chapter if you haven't already. I was personally very happy with the ending. That was the way I had meant for the story to be the whole time. Explaining every bit of their thoughts and emotions but I guess I lost that along the way. Gomen.

I'll be starting a new story tomorrow. Don't worry, it'll have a sad ending, but not like this one. PLEASE READ IT. I don't have a name for it yet. It will start tomorrow. If you're interested, add me to the author alert list or put your e-mail address in a review and I will e-mail you the name when I think of it. The last GC quote is: "If you love someone, set them free. If they come back to you, set them on fire." RIP Carlin.


	11. Sequel?

Ok, I have ideas for a sequel. I want to know if anyone would want to read it if I wrote it. Plz answer In a review!! Hope you liked the story.


End file.
